


You Can Holler, You Can Wail

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Locked Out [2]
Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Consensual Rough Sex, F/M, Fluff, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effy wants something a little more, and she always knew how to get right under Tony's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Holler, You Can Wail

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote part 2 after part 3. Whoops. Enjoy. Title taken from Future Starts Slow by The Kills.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

Effy knew Tony loved her. A half year into her university career had given Tony lots of time to prove his loyalty and love and so she knew the feeling she was having was entirely irrational. It wasn't like Effy was bored in the bedroom. Tony was an attentive lover, and he had no problem doing just as she said as long as she liked and she loved that, but she wanted something...more.

What she wanted was that last, desperate and claiming fuck he'd given her the night of Chris' funeral. It was a fucked up thing to want, she knew that, but it wasn't like she wanted Tony to be hurt. She just wanted that same roughness, the sharp, almost uncaring snap of his hips, the cold bite of the window against her skin.

There was only one way to inspire that sort of energy as far Effy knew.

With winter break, she and Tony had a lot of time to laze around the house. Effy was never one to wear a lot of clothes around the house to begin with so Tony was used to that, but she was nothing if not resourceful.

She waited until Tony got up to shower before rolling out of their shared bed and opening his closet and rifling through his dress shirts. She picked out a white one, then dug through her own drawer for the matching bra and thong set she knew was his favorite. She left the shirt wide open and headed into the kitchen to hunt down something to eat.

When Tony walked into the kitchen, she heard him hesitate over the sight of her bent over the kitchen counter eating a bagel. She smirked when he cursed under his breath and then turned around nice and slow before hopping up onto the counter and spreading her legs. Tony didn't hesitate to untie the towel around his hips and toss it aside before crossing the floor and sliding between her legs as he caught her lips in a rough, biting kiss.

She started to tug away, her actions prompting him to pull her closer and hiss out a desperate _mine_ against her lips. Effy grinned and threw her head back as Tony set about painting her neck with sucking marks of his lips and teeth, the claiming edge to it all making Effy groan. Tony always did respond to verbal cues and she gasped as he pulled away to look her in the eyes, his own matching Cheshire cat grin spreading his lips.

"You know if you wanted me to be rough, all you had to ask," he said. His hand slid up the curve of her spine over the fabric of his shirt to curl into the tangled mass of her hair.

Effy snapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself close. "Then fuck me Tony. Remind me I'm yours before I go find someone else to take care of me."

It was an obvious empty threat but it did what she wanted. Tony's hands fell to her thighs and he shoved them apart so he could step back. He tugged her off the counter and flipped her around to bend her over it, exposing the swell of her ass beneath his shirt. The crack of his hand against her ass had Effy shouting out in surprise. When she felt him hesitate, she snapped her head back to glare at him over her shoulder.

"Don't you dare stop!"

His look of concern bled into a smirk. "Then turn back around and let me remind you just who you belong to."

Effy pressed her forehead to the counter top. Tony tugged his shirt off her shoulders and then undid the clasp of her bra with a quick motion. He threw both garments on the ground and shoved Effy down harder, forcing her tits to press hard on the cool counter top and forcing a startled gasp out of her in the process. He yanked the thong down next and she just barely managed to step out of it before his hand cracked down again.

"Finger yourself for me," Tony ordered.

Effy didn't move, prompting another smack to her ass and then another until she slid her fingers down between her legs. She slid one finger in at first and began to pump as Tony continued to rain light slaps, mixed in with the occasional rougher smack that had her biting into her lip to stifle her moans. With two fingers in, he migrated down to her thighs and she spread them on instinct to allow him more to work with. Each slap was like another shock of lightning through her body, an edge of pain that ramped her pleasure up higher and higher. Once she had three fingers thrusting in and out of her cunt, Tony paused, rubbing his hands over her skin once more.

"You good?" Tony's voice was breathless, and a touch rough like it was a real struggle for him not to just thrust into her.

"Yeah, yeah, in me, now-" Effy's words were cut off in a choked gasp as he fisted a hand in her hair and wrenched her head back so the length of her spine was arched in a U-shape away from him, sliding his cock in at the same time.

"Jesus, Eff, could you be any wetter?"       

Effy's only response was a low moan as her body shook from the strain to hold herself in such a precarious position. Tony began to thrust then, not fast like Effy originally wanted, but deep and _God_ if that wasn't so much better. Tony's hand released her hair and she slumped forward on the counter once more. One arm curled around her stomach, anchoring her as he snapped his hips, every once in awhile just stopping and rotating his hips until Effy began to beg.

"What's that Eff?" There was an edge of laughter in Tony's voice and she could feel his smile against the back of her neck.

"Please Tony, please!"

"C'mon Eff, I need more than that." His free hand fell to rub at her clit and Effy almost squealed.

"Please fuck me Tony, spank me, whatever, just make me yours, _please_!"

"Good girl."

Tony hissed the words out and Effy's eyes widened as the knot in her belly released and suddenly she was coming, shaking and trembling as Tony continued to drive into her.

" _Shit_ , Effy..." Tony's voice was awed, like he couldn't quite believe his words alone had been enough to make her come.

Effy couldn't quite believe it either but she was more preoccupied with trying to stay upright on legs that had turned to water. Tony fixed that problem, pulling out of her and then lifting and turning her to sit up on the counter again. He tugged her forward and Effy curled her loose limbs around his shoulders and waist as he pressed back inside. Her muscles spasmed as he began to thrust, hard and fast just the way she wanted even if the overstimulation forced tiny whimpers out of her chest.

The burning heat of his stinging slaps on her ass were somewhat soothed by the cold counter. The occasional thrust would jolt her and serve as a fresh reminder of the pain though, and before long she was shaking and twisting in Tony's grasp as another orgasm nearly crested. Tony pressed their lips together in a rough kiss, dropping his hand down at the same time to rub against her clit.

"Tony!" Effy screamed.

Her orgasm crashed through her in wave after wave and she clung tight to him in a vain effort to keep herself at least somewhat grounded. Tony only managed a few more thrusts before he was coming too. The grip of his hands on her hips was like a vice and Effy revealed in the weighty edge to it, the way it reigned her back to the real world.

For a long while, they stayed where they were, slumped against one another. Tony eased out of her carefully. There was a rather dopey smile on his face and Effy was pretty sure she had a matching one stretched across her own lips. Tony kissed her again, gentle and sweet this time.

"I know I already said this Eff, but seriously, you could've just asked," Tony said as he met her eyes.

"Well yeah, but my way is more fun," Effy said.

Tony arched a single eyebrow. "Right well, I'd rather meet your needs _all_ the time instead of just getting it right by pure chance."

Effy pulled him in for another quick kiss. "You always get it right Tony. But fine. If you need a little reminder..." She walked her fingers up his chest. "I'll be sure to give you one."

"I do rather like your reminders."

Effy rolled her eyes.


End file.
